


We Need to Soundproof

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, fluff?, rating M just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: throughout their marriage, they’ve still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kids are either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).(fic prompt found on tumblr)





	We Need to Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> fic prompt found at http://otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> this was a lot of fun to write

If there was one thing that Jaune and Pyrrha prided themselves on aside from being a huntsman and huntress and parents to two perfect children, was that they still had an active sex life. 

It was common that they were often apart from each other for weeks and sometimes months on end with Pyrrha going on hunts and Jaune teaching at Beacon so when they could schedule in some “alone time” they did no matter what. Even if it meant waiting till both their young children were asleep. 

This time, however; was particularly special. Due to both of their busy schedules, they hadn’t seen each other in almost three months. It had just so happened that Jaune had been in Atlas for two weeks on a conference and the evening he arrived home in Vale, Pyrrha had left for a two-month hunt that morning. Her hunt had gone on longer than expected due to unforeseeable, maiden related issues. By the time they were reunited, they could barely keep their hands off each other. 

Luckily they made till bedtime. With baby Jasper sound asleep in his crib and Clementine dreaming of girls in towers and shallow seas, they were finally alone. When all was said and done Pyrrha joking mentioned how she was too tired for anything, only to laugh when she saw the blood drained from Jaune’s face. 

The night was… passionate. There had been so much pent up emotions between the two. Months away from each other full of worry and longing and now all of it was released. They spent almost the entire night being with each other, feeling every inch of the other's body, loving one another. It was a perfect night and exactly what they needed.

The next morning Pyrrha busied herself by making tea while Jaune tried to coax Jasper into eating his breakfast with varying levels of success. Clementine, who had already eaten was sitting at the breakfast bar playing with the remains of her oatmeal.

“Mama?” Clementine asked pushing a lump of the oatmeal around the bowl. 

“Yes little one?” she asked stirring some milk and sugar into her mug. 

“Did you have a nightmare last night?” Pyrrha stopped stirring and flashed a confused look at Jaune who shrugged dropping the applesauce from his spoon onto the highchair tray. Both would agree that last night was more of a dream come true than a nightmare. Pyrrha was too worn out and happy afterwards to dream at all. 

“No darling I didn’t. What would make you think that I did?” Without looking up from her bowl Clementine replied,

“Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for Daddy, too”

It was Pyrrha’s turn to have the blood drain from her face. She dropped her spoon, in fact, she would have dropped her tea as well if it wasn’t already resting on the counter. She was absolutely speechless. She thought the two of them had been quite last night. They thought Clementine was asleep. Pyrrha’s only saving grace was that Clementine was too young for this to be a formative memory. 

Jaune on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing. 

  
  



End file.
